Current graphics editing applications may include features and tools for drawing lines, circles, squares, rectangles, triangles, and other shape-types. In addition, current graphics editing applications may also include features for sending shapes behind other shapes, bringing shapes forward from behind other shapes, filling shapes with colors/styles, inserting text/pictures, drawing with a pencil/paintbrush-type tool, rotating/flipping shapes, aligning text or shapes to the left/center/right, and for manually moving shapes around a drawing area/canvas.
However, current graphics editing applications do not provide a system or method for automatically organizing overlapping drawing objects and displaying them as non-overlapping drawing objects in a graphics editing application. In particular, current graphics editing applications do not provide a feature or tool for organizing overlapping drawing objects on a drawing area/canvas into non-overlapping drawing objects that allow the display and selection of previously hidden drawing objects, without changing the position of other drawing objects, and returning the drawing objects to their initial position. In addition, current graphics editing applications do not provide an option to select and display a previously hidden drawing object on the top of overlapping drawing objects. Furthermore, current graphics editing applications do not provide for the organization of overlapping drawing objects into non-overlapping drawing objects that are continuously viewable on the graphics editing application user interface as they are moved, or provide that, as the overlapping drawing objects are organized into non-overlapping drawing objects, the drawing objects are each reduced by a proportion when the graphics editing application determines that organizing the drawing objects by repelling each of them to eliminate any overlap would cause at least one outer drawing object to move off at least one outer boundary of the drawing area.